A golf club head made of a fiber-reinforced resin material is superior to a golf club head of a metal material in terms of the ball-striking capability. However, the golf club head of the fiber-reinforced resin material has its own share of shortcoming because such fiber-reinforced resin material is inherently less wear-resistant and is therefore vulnerable to damage upon being impacted. In addition, such golf club head of the fiber-reinforced resin material generates a relatively greater shock upon hitting a ball, thereby placing the golf club head under greater stress and strain.